helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama
from album Warugaki 1' ---- '''Released' September 29, 2010 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2010 Label hachama Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Singles Chronology ---- Previous: ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! 2nd Single (2010) Next: Shortcut 4th Single (2011)]] thumb|220px|right|Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (MV) Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ; My Friend's Beautiful Mom that Works at the Same Hourly Pay) is the third major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in limited A, B, C, and regular editions; all limited editions coming with bonus DVDs. The limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card which, when entered in a lottery, could win a ticket to one of the single's release events. The PV also features Tsuji Nozomi . Tracklist CD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #Chokotto LOVE (ちょこっとLOVE; A Little Bit of Love) (Petitmoni cover) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama Limited Edition A DVD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Dance Shot Ver. Pink) Limited Edition B DVD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Close Up Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (4shot Lip Ver) Single V #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (MV) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Arubaito Ver.) #Making of Event V #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Dance Shot Ver. Light Blue) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Concert Performances *S/mileage 1st Live Tour 2010 Aki ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (as part of the opening act) *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (with ℃-ute) *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ Song Information #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Bass: Yamazaki Jun #*Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku, Seishin, KOJI #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Chokotto LOVE #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Vocals: #**Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki (Main Vocals) #**Maeda Yuuka (Minor Vocals) Oricon Chart Positions ]] Total Reported Sales: 29,533* ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,918 Trivia *Chokotto LOVE was originally a Petitmoni single. *This is the 1st time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single and the beginning of the cover streak. *As of Fall 2012, Ogawa Saki's lines are sung by Takeuchi Akari, while Maeda Yuuka's lines are given to Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, and Tamura Meimi in live performances of the title track. *This was S/mileage's highest selling single until Uchouten LOVE. External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Single V Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Japanese Wikipedia *Lyrics: Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama, Chokotto LOVE Category:S/mileage Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2010 Releases Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2010 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:Tsuji Nozomi Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs